Problem: If $x \otimes y = (5-x)(y)$ and $x \odot y = 4x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $-1 \odot (6 \otimes 2)$.
Explanation: First, find $6 \otimes 2$ $ 6 \otimes 2 = (5-6)(2)$ $ \hphantom{6 \otimes 2} = -2$ Now, find $-1 \odot -2$ $ -1 \odot -2 = 4(-1)^{2}+(-2)^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-1 \odot -2} = 8$.